


Bang

by DancouMaryuu



Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/DancouMaryuu
Summary: After a day at the firing range, Judy and Nick compare results. A few surprises lie in store for them.





	Bang

"I'm just saying, Carrots," said Nick as they walked through the lobby. "It's nothing against prey. Preds just have better eyesight."

"And _I'm_ saying the training makes the difference," said Judy, foot stamping.

"Alright," said Nick. "Let's see who's got the best accuracy percentage."

Judy then immediately waved down Sergeant Danny Fangmeyer, who was leaving the range with a sheet.

"That today's firearms test results?" she asked.

The tiger nodded. "Yeah. What of it?"

"Could we have a look?" said Nick.

Danny knelt down to show them the sheet. Judy was going to flip the page, but then Nick pointed out something.

"See? I rank 11th in the Precinct," he said, with his trademark smirk.

Judy's nose twitched as she flipped the page to find her accuracy at 24th.

"Wait." Judy flipped back to the first sheet. "Chief Bogo's prey, and he's 10th - better than you at any rate."

"Huh..." said Nick. "What about #1?"

Danny chuckled to himself. "#1 made it there by a _wide_ margin."

Judy looked at the top of the page. Her jaw dropped.

"What?" Nick leaned over to get a better view.

The fox shook his head. "No. Just... No."

* * *

At his post behind the front desk, Benjamin Clawhauser felt around his chin(s), reached around his shirt collar, then looked around the front of his uniform.

No, no donuts lodged in his folds, and no jelly stains on his uniform.

So why were Hopps and Wilde staring at him like that? 


End file.
